


Villainess Team Up

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [18]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode 1x7, Finnish translation, Gen, Suomi | Finnish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Instead of Domenico finding Satu, it's Juliette.





	Villainess Team Up

Juliette wanders the streets of Venice, wanting to say goodbye to this city that holds so many conflicting feelings for her. She's not quite sure what to do with her new found freedom. She knows it might not actually last long, but however much time she has, she wants to spend it wisely. She wants to get over all the abuse and manipulation she has been subjected to but it is difficult. The first step, is leaving Venice yet it's harder then she (and Dominico) thought. A home is still a home, even when it is twisted. She never thought she'd end up finding an errand witch during her wanderings. She can recognize a witch, even a weakened one, very easily. The witch also recognizes that Juliette is a vampire and she does manage to give Juliette a good chase. But it doesn't take much for her to catch her. 

"You must be the infamous Satu Järvinen." Juliette can tell that Satu is good at containing her emotions but there is a flicker of something when she says her name. That might be useful. Juliette takes a moment to take stock of Satu. She seems stubborn, going her own way type. She must also be powerful, considering what she's heard of her. 

"Gerbert has already sold the Congregation on us working together. Want to make it a reality?" 

There is a part of her that does abhore witches, and she can see Satu is no fan of vampires. But Juliette knows the damage men can do, and she knows Satu hasn't been spared that. Maybe inter-species co-operation could work for them? Witches do have their uses. 

She extends her hand in co-operation and to help Satu up, and gives Satu her most disarming smirk, "I'm Juliette Durand. Wanna destroy those who hurt us?" 

*** 

Satu is surprised to sense a vampire. Her powers are still depleted, that must be how she managed to caught Satu off guard. She tries to run but she doesn't know this city, it's age old street to odd to someone practically raised in a forest. 

She falls and the vampire catches up to her, although surprisingly she makes no move to actually hurt her. But Satu isn't fooled. You can't trust vampires. 

"You must be the infamous Satu Järvinen." 

After days and weeks of accepting any pronounciation people come up with, hearing her name said correctly if with a slight accent does endear Satu a little. But only a little. 

"Gerbert has already sold the Congregation on us working together. Want to make it a reality?" 

Satu doesn't know how to react. Work with a vampire? Everything in her wants to reject such a thought outright. There's a prophecy on the destruction of vampires. She herself might play a part in it. How can she act against what she was raised to believe, that witches and vampires are enemies? 

But Satu also has to think about her situation. She is weak and at this vampire's mercy. She hasn't touched her yet, mostly using the inherent power she emits to make her case. Suddenly, she moves closer and extends her hand, and smirks. 

"I'm Juliette Durand. Wanna destroy those who hurt us?" 

Satu knows the name. She can see behind the power now, she their commonalities, not as species but as women. She thinks about her struggles for power and how easily men give and take it. She thinks about Knox taking her will from her and throwing her around like a rag doll, Domenico's hand on her throat, Gerbert throwing her into a dungeon, throwing her to the wolves, of Meridiana. 

She takes Juliette's hand, stands up and says, "Yes. Let's give them hell." 

They smile at each other. Maybe the Covenant is breakable after all.


End file.
